


Te(in)a For Two.

by BornToBeBeheaded



Category: Stage Fright (2014), You Might Be The Killer (2018)
Genre: Creampie, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Light Choking, Not Reader Insert, Polyamory, Sweet shit, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, light domination, soft shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToBeBeheaded/pseuds/BornToBeBeheaded
Summary: Sam Wescott and Buddy Swanson celebrating Tina's birthday. Not reader insert, it is a gift.
Relationships: Buddy Swanson X Reader, Buddy Swanson X You, Buddy Swanson/Reader, Buddy Swanson/You, Sam Wescott X you, Sam Wescott x reader, Sam Wescott/Reader, Sam Wescott/You
Kudos: 1





	Te(in)a For Two.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tinalbion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinalbion/gifts).



> HEY!
> 
> Happy fucking birthday Tina! I love this bitch so damn MUCH! She deserved something special and I went the fuck off with this one for her! You are the fucking best and I hope you come back to this and read it many times in the future!

Things were so good. 

But how could they not be when someone was living life as well as you were?

A nice job, a good apartment and an even better relationship. 

Ah yes, that relationship. Let’s start with how THAT started. There was this shop you enjoyed going to, great books and merch and all kinds of things pertaining to your interests, it was called The Rings Of Saturn and you would go by a few times a month, and it started simply enough, you were discussing some new book release while Chuck behind the counter when this guy came in with lunch for her and himself. You met him that day and learned his name was Sam, he and Chuck were really good friends and you just kept running into each other. Sam was so cute, he had short hair and was a little bit tan and while you couldn’t tell in everything he wore sometimes you would catch glimpses when he crossed his arms just how fucking strong he looked.

You would go to the store and see him on occasion and he was always so nice and polite, funny in a way you could tell he didn’t mean to be, wasn’t trying to be, just was and you started to like him more and more. You would look, more and more and he was looking back more too, and one late fall night, Chuck would be closing soon and you and he had just ended up talking and you asked him, mostly because you were a bit tired of waiting for him to ask you. Your first date was so great and you laughed so much when he insisted over dinner that he was totally-

“-Going to ask you out next week”

And you said in a very sarcastic tone, 

“I am very sure Sam.”

With an over exaggerated nod and you laughed at the face he made and it was just great. It was a few weeks into dating when you were invited back to his place one night, a movie night at his apartment and you got to then meet him, the other very important person in your life now, Buddy.

Buddy was Sam’s roommate, and very different than Sam was, a bit taller and confident and those eyes and your favorite, that mess of soft looking brown curls, you just wanted to bury your fingers in them. He took a little bit to warm up to you but Sam said he was just like that but he was so funny and sarcastic and seemed to have an endless passion for cooking, he worked in this very nice restaurant downtown and because of that you and Sam got the apartment to yourselves most nights which was so nice.

But you couldn’t stop thinking about Buddy. As you came around more and got to know him better you could have sworn he was into you too, how he looked at you, eyes lingering and how he would get a little closer than necessary at times and you would sometimes rest a hand on him when you were laughing (admittedly a little too hard) at some joke he just told and leave that hand there a beat too long and it just kinda happened. 

As confident as ever Buddy brought the idea forward. In typical Buddy fashion, you were helping with the dishes from dinner one a rare night Buddy had off, you against the wall and him, resting with one arm above you head, leaning so close to you as he asked,

“Aren’t you curious?”

You were.

You grappled with it but decided you desperately wanted to pursue it, you had wanted to kiss him so bad that night you simply had to do something about it, couldn’t ignore it and leave it alone. So you both talked to Sam and after some time it all just clicked. Finding the groove of it all was absurdly easy and a tad scary, you were all expecting it to be harder than this but it just wasn’t. None of you expected to find yourself in this polyamorous relationship but you had and were all just too happy to really question it. 

And why would you? 

You would all talk and communicate and rarely fought and it all just worked out. You had been with Sam for a few months longer than Buddy but no one would be able to tell from how you all acted, it seemed like you had been together for so much longer. You were coming up on a year of being with Sam soon and you spent much more time in Sam and Buddy’s apartment, so much so it might as well have been your apartment too but it felt just a bit too fast to move in so you still had your own place for now. 

You weren’t there right now though. You had spent the night at their place, and had stirred awake to the best smell possible, breakfast cooking. Arms stretching out, eyes opening, you were still where you had fallen asleep last night, in Sam’s bed, soft navy sheets enveloping you, morning light peeking through the curtains. Sometimes you'd wake up to Buddy being in bed with you, climbing in after getting back late from his shift but you were alone at the moment. It was so nice getting to wake up naturally on days off like this, no alarm blaring to wake you up, and then it hit you. That is right, today isn’t an average day off, it's your birthday. You sat up and put your glasses on, unhooking your phone from the charger and picking it up off the nightstand, you looked at the time, around ten o’clock, so much day ahead. You pulled the sheets away and made your way out of bed to follow that delicious smell that had woken you up in the first place. 

The apartment was so nice, you couldn’t help but have the thought that when you did move in, the first place you all picked out could be even nicer with all three of you contributing. You walked out of Sam's room and peeked into Buddy’s room to see his bed empty, you continued on and just as you figured he would be, Buddy was in the kitchen, doing what he did best, cooking.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled as soon as he saw you,

“Morning Tina.”

You stepped into the kitchen and saw the table was already set and at where you usually sat there was a fresh caramel iced coffee from your favorite place around the corner, you smiled yourself and said,

“Mornin’ to you too Buddy, already been out?”

You asked gesturing to the delicious looking drink and Buddy nodded, looking back down to what he was working on at the stove, 

“Sam went out and picked up some stuff.”

Sam must already be off at work, probably didn’t want to wake you up to say goodbye, typical Sam, so thoughtful he wanted you to get a good sleep in on your birthday. Buddy normally worked later and did the dinner shift so it was just you and him right now. You noticed Buddy had a cup of his own next to him on the counter. Buddy seemed to like almost too many kinds of coffee, almost had them on a rotating schedule based on his mood or the season or the day of the week or seemingly almost anything. You asked as you usually did as you came up behind him,

“What is it this morning?”

“Hazelnut latte.”

Ah yes he is in a good mood, a typical fall pick when he is in good spirits. He noticed you were very close and he turned around, hands on your shoulders,

“I know what you are about to ask.”

“Oh do you now?”

You tried to peek around him to see what he was making but one of his hands came up and with a few fingers under your chin he titled your head up and leaned down giving you a soft kiss, you melted into it for a moment, returning it, lingering in it, before he pulled back and said,

“You were going to ask what you can do to help and the answer is nothing.”

He was right, as per usual. 

“You know me too well.”

“Yeah I do. It’s your birthday, you aren’t doing anything.”

His other hand on your shoulder again he turned you around and walked you to the table, pulling your chair out he said,

“What you ARE going to do is sit right here and let me do what I do best.”

You took the seat as you said in a playful tone,

“So commanding, sir yes sir.”

He chuckled as he crossed the kitchen back to the stove top, you picked up the drink and took that first sip and fuck it was perfect, you must have enjoyed it quite a bit because Buddy said,

“Moaning so early suits you well.”

You hadn’t realized you did but obviously it was true and when he said it you were reminded of a morning a few weeks back where you two making breakfast ended in quite the mess with you bent over this same table and you had to agree that it did suit you quite well. You were curious when and it was a when, not an if, when you were going to end up in a similar position today. 

“So flattering Buddy.”

“You say flattering, I say being truthful.”

He hummed in response and just like that it was ready, he brought the plates over and set them down, strawberry crepes, your favorite breakfast. 

“Buddy they look amazing.”

“Happy birthday Tina.”

He leaned down and kissed you on the forehead and you were practically beaming as you picked up your silverware. Buddy retrieved his latte and sat down across from you and you took the first bite and it tasted even better than it looked, and you said behind your hand,

“Buddy oh my God.”

“Good?”

He asked in that typical way where he already knew the answer but still wanted to hear it from you, that small smile on his face and you provided ample praise that still felt like it fell short from describing how wonderful it was. 

And that is what it was. Wonderful. A great breakfast with one of your two boyfriends, casual conversation that flowed so easily as it always did. 

“After this I’ll clean up and I’ll have to get going.”

“Oh?”

You questioned with a quirk of your brow before asking,

“It’s Friday, don’t you normally do the dinner shift?”

Friday’s were busy for the restaurant and Buddy was obviously one of their strongest chefs and worked basically every Friday night, he didn’t mind it after all it went with the job and he loved his job, plus the tip pool on Friday’s was normally amazing. You finished the last bite on your plate and were so content, satisfied but not over stuffed, iced coffee almost finished too. 

“Normally yes but I managed to switch and get the lunch/prep shift so I can be off tonight.”

You smiled at that, as he picked up your plates and took them to the sink,

“You and Sam have something planned don’t you?”

“Maybe we do, maybe we don’t.”

He said with casual shrug as he looked you over, leaning against the sink,

“I mean I already made you breakfast, maybe this is all you get today.”

He was just being a tease but it always suited him so well. Knowing Buddy and Sam you knew they had a lot more planned. You got up and strode over to him and when you were close enough he reached out and wrapped you up in his arms,

“I sincerely doubt that this is all.”

“Can’t get anything past you Tina.”

You leaned up and gave Buddy another kiss he still tasted faintly of strawberries and of hazelnut and his hands slipped down to your hips and when that happened you deepened the kiss, heat apparent behind it, pressing closer but it only lasted for a minute before he pulled away,

“Fuck, really I gotta clean up and get going Tina.”

“Awe it’s my birthday, can’t you be a little late?”

You pressed your hips forward and you could already feel he was getting hard and that look he gave you told you to stop pushing it but it was just so fun with him. Your hand slipped between your bodies and you cupped him and there wasn’t much in the way with him still in his sleep clothes and there was that tone, a warning spoken low when he said,

“Tina…”

Fuck you loved how he said your name like that. You squeezed once and heard his breath hitch and you could have sworn you felt him get harder and you said,

"Excited so quickly?"

His grip on your hips tightened as he said, eyes raking over you,

"C'mon Tina have you seen yourself this morning?"

He had a point didn’t he? There you were, barefoot and in just a pair of panties and Sam's Camp Clear Vista counselor shirt. You loved that shirt and would use it or Buddy's to sleep in frequently when you stayed over, even though you had some of your own. The boys has met when Sam hired Buddy as a cook for the camp a few summers back, both got along so well it eventually led to their current rooming situation, the boys had taken you up to camp with them this past summer, you loved it, so many fond memories made and you knew how important it was to be included in on that. You smiled and decided to relent, he was letting you take it as far as you did because it's your birthday but you knew better then to push too hard.

“Okay, I’ll be good but you better make it up to me later.”

You said it so playfully and one of his hands released your hip and cupped your cheek, pulling you in, brushing some of your hair to the side as he pulled you in closer, another deep kiss that you returned eagerly, another brief, too brief to be honest, make out session started, you wanted so much more, that mouth of his was so fucking plush and how his hands gripped you just made you want. Then it was broken by him just like that and yup if you weren’t wet before you were now. You opened your eyes and that fucking smirk, he knew just what he did, Buddy always got the upper hand so easily with you, he knew how to turn you on too easily. He pressed his forehead to yours as he said,

“I promise.”

And even though he said it in that playful tone of his you knew he meant it, he always did, Buddy was nothing if not a man of his word and fuck if you weren’t excited to see him follow through.

He cleaned up the dishes and the kitchen and insisted that you didn’t help, all you wanted to do was dry the dishes, he made all the food and did all the rest of the clean up but he refused all the same. After the clean up was done he grabbed a shower and got changed and you had finished your own shower and were dressed, you were putting on makeup when he came up behind you. His hands went to your shoulders he looked good, curls still a little damp from his shower and he smelt great, he looked at you through the mirror and said, 

“I will be back later, hope you have a great day”

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of your head, as affectionate as ever, and you said,

“Miss you already, see you later Buddy.”

And he left. You were there alone for now, you decided to play some video games, feet up in the living room, taking it easy, enjoying your day off when about an hour into playing you heard a sound you hadn’t expected, keys in the door? You turned and looked over the back of the couch to see the door open and there was Sam. 

“Sam! What are you doing home so early?”

“Took a half day, I’ll make it up later, didn’t want you home all day by yourself, no one should spend their birthday alone.”

How sweet is that?

He came around the couch and sat down beside you, hand resting on your thigh as he leaned over and kissed you with a soft-

“Hello”

And you responded with another kiss and a ‘hello’ of your own, the usual cute ritual you two had slipped into after being apart. He leaned back and he asked,

“More Kingdoms Of Amalur?”

“You know it.”

He watched you play for a while, talking casually, you asking how his day was so far and him filling you in on normal work stuff, he asked how your morning was and you told him about the amazing breakfast Buddy made you,

“Sorry I had to miss it, Buddy’s crepes are incredible.”

You obviously couldn’t agree more. You played for a while longer before Sam asked,

“Do you want your present?”

You hummed thoughtfully before repeating the question, 

“Do I want my present?”

You turned your head to look at him, reaching out, hand meeting the back of his neck, fingers playing with his hair before saying,

“I do but I thought that might happen later with Buddy around.”

“No worries he knows and is fine with it, you are getting his present later.”

“Well then gift away.”

He got up and went to go get it, coming back with the wrapped presents sitting down beside you, holding it out to you, wrapped in blue paper and tied with yellow ribbon, adorable, that sweet smile as he said, 

"Happy birthday Tina."

You took the gift and set it on your lap, admiring it for a moment,

"Cute wrap job Sam."

"Thanks."

He nudged you and said,

"You just gonna look at it or are you gonna open it."

"I'm getting there."

You teased as you started pulling at the ribbon, untying it and setting it aside before ripping into the paper and you gasped when you pulled it out of the wrapping. It was a framed picture, taken over the summer, Sam and Buddy with you in the middle, one of Sam's arms thrown over your shoulders and Buddy's hand on your waist, you all in your matching camp shirts. You remembered it well, it was towards the end of the season, you and the boys had camped out in a tent the night before, stargazing and making s'mores by the fire and the following day you went fishing and had a picnic, it was a great day. 

"I made the frame myself."

You were turning it over in your hands and noticed on the back the small "SW" carved in the back of the frame near one of the corners, the small signature Sam used when he carved things. You took a moment to admire some of the smaller details, what a sweet gift, you set it down on the coffee table and leaned forward hugging Sam as you said,

"Awe Sammy I love it! Thank you."

He hugged you back, nose buried in your hair as he said,

"I'm so glad you like it, but that's not all." 

"No?"

You asked pulling back, hands on his biceps and he said, 

"I got you those new paints you were looking at the other day, thought you could paint the frame." 

"Oh I love that! Yes I'd love to do that."

So that's what you did. He got the paints and you set up everything you needed, you also decided on a movie to put on while you painted. 

It was lovely. Relaxing in the living room with Sam, painting and watching the movie which was soon wrapping up and then he asked, 

"Hungry?"

You looked at the time and realized that yeah it was lunch time and yeah you were hungry,

"Uhmm yeah actually that sounds great." 

You said as you set down the brush you were holding as he asked, 

"How do you feel about sushi?" 

One of your favorites, he knew it too and you knew it from how he said it, playful and light. 

"Sounds perfect. Go out?"

"Yeah we can walk."

You packed up the paints while the movie finished and then got ready to head out. There was a great place a few blocks away that Buddy had showed you a few months back, unsurprisingly Buddy knew all the best places in town to eat. You and Sam walked together hand in hand, enjoying the beautiful day outside, perfect fall weather, just a little cloudy, slight chill that called for a sweater but not a jacket yet, a few leaves crunching under foot as you went. 

You took a moment then. Looking at Sam's face as you walked, he was gesturing with his other hand that you weren't currently holding, talking impassionedly about the process of making your present and how Tori had given him a few pointers and you were struck by two things; 1. How fucking cute he was and 2. How lucky you were. 

Soon you were there, lunch was fucking amazing. Seriously how did Buddy find all these places? He said part of why he loved this city was the little community of restaurant workers, he got to know lots of different chefs through his job and of course one of the main topics of conversation amount them were the best places to eat. 

"Does Buddy know the head chef here?"

"He says so yeah, pretty sure they are in the same poker league."

You laughed into your drink before setting it down and asked,

"Buddy's restaurant friends have a poker league?" 

Sam smiled and gestured with his hand that wasn't holding his chop sticks as he replied,

"Well he calls it that but I get the feeling that they play one round and the rest of the time they eat and drink while swapping stories and ranting about their week."

"Now that sounds more like him."

Lunch passed by like that, laughing and talking, Sam insisted upon paying and you graciously allowed it, the walk back was much slower, taking the scenic route. 

Soon you were back at the boys apartment and another movie was thrown on, you painted through the first half before ending up curled up with Sam on the couch, wrapped up in his arms. It just felt good, today had been a simply wonderful day thus far and it wasn't even over yet. 

Somewhere in the midst of cuddling, you weren't sure who initiated it, not like it mattered who had, but you had started kissing, a lazy make-out session, him on his back and you on top of him straddling his hips. One of his hands was on your hip and the other in your hair and you kissed him more deeply, more heat behind it and you ground down feeling just how hard he was getting. Your hips rolling forward to get more friction, losing yourself in how natural and good it felt when you were both startled by the sound of the door unlocking. You pulled up and looked over the back of the couch to see Buddy just inside the door, holding some grocery bags, he was smirking, looking over the scene as he said,

"Hey."

"Hello."

You responded as he set the bags down and came over, one of his hands on the back rest of the couch and the other cupping your cheek as he pulled you forward, a deep kiss hello as you were still seated in Sam's lap, you returned it eagerly for a moment until he pulled away, looking into your eyes as he said casually, 

"Hey Sam."

Sam chuckled and greeted Buddy in kind,

"Hey yourself, lunch shift was good?"

"Just fine. And how's our birthday girl?"

Buddy asked finally breaking his gaze to glance down at Sam under you, Sam's hands on your thighs and you spoke up,

"I'm feeling amazing."

"Yeah? Sam showing you a good time?"

Both of Buddy's hands found your shoulders, eyes back on you, and he pushed you down, pulling you as he did to make you grind on Sam, making Sam's head fall back on the arm of the couch, hands gripping your thighs harder and he groaned out quietly,

"Ye-eah."

You looked up into Buddy's eyes as he was looking back into yours and nodded your agreement.

"Wonderful. Well don't let me interrupt you two, I'm going to start dinner."

And just like that Buddy's hands were off you and he picked up the bags and he was heading off to the kitchen. 

“I’m good too by the way.”

Sam called after him and Buddy called from the kitchen,

“You’re always good, why do you think I never ask?”

"Yeah love you too man."

Sam chuckled after saying that, you wanted to continue the make-out session but Sam was moving you off of him,

“I should see if he is going to need any help.”

The level of self control Sam could display sometimes was kind of unreal, he felt so fucking hard but was just about to ignore it, you decided to push it. You put one hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down, it didn’t have to be hard because he wasn’t expecting it, pushing him back to his previous position laying with you still in his lap, he looked up at you to see you leaning down, your mouth capturing his in another kiss. You led the kiss easily and he gripped your thighs harder as he responded by deepening it, a soft moan against your mouth that made you half smile, another grind prompting one of his own. Another minute of heated kissing and short grinds, breath picking up on his end before you sat up again, running your hand through your hair as you said,

"Well I'll let you go check on him." 

You got up quickly before he could stop you. It was a little mean but also fun teasing Sam, seeing how far you could take it, he was always so in control, you knew he'd let you get away with it, particularly because of the fact it was your birthday. 

"And-uh what are you going to do?"

Sam asked, not making a move to get up quite yet, he still looked very hard, you ran your fingers lightly over the front of his jeans as you walked past to grab your switch,

"Play some Animal Crossing." 

You made your way to Sam's bedroom to get comfortable, passing another look to him as you passed him,

"Call me when dinner is ready."

And you left him there, smile on your face as you flopped back onto Sam's bed, settling in to play. 

You lost track of time, caught up in playing and soon it was dark and then Sam was back, opened the door to his room to come get you,

"Hey Tina."

You looked up from your switch as you said,

"Hey Sammy."

He walked forward and held his hand out, 

"Ready for dinner?"

Lunch was a long time ago and without realizing it you were hungry again, 

"Actually yeah, starving."

You saved the game and set your Switch aside and took Sam's hand as he helped you get up. You started to make your way to the kitchen when Sam tugged on your hand,

"Uh-uh."

You paused, confused, if it was dinner time why wouldn't you be going to the kitchen?

"This way."

He led you to the balcony? Sam slid the door open and gestured for you to go first so you did. 

Fuck. 

One of them planning something was normally bad enough but the two of them getting together was deadly. You didn't even know they had a second table for this. Balcony decked out with string lights, table set for three, candles in the centre of the table, it was perfect and wonderfully set up for the intimate dinner for the three of you. You were a little distracted taking it in, Sam had stepped out too and pulled out a chair for you, 

“You just going to stare or are you gonna sit?”

You jumped slightly, Buddy had come up behind you and whispered right in your ear, laughing slightly at your startled reaction, you threw a look over your shoulder and he shrugged with a smirk,

“Sorry Tina, couldn’t resist.”

Buddy was always such a tease, he just couldn’t help it around you, he loved being playful with you so much. You took your seat and Sam took his, Buddy finally coming out onto the balcony too, tray in hand, you adored Buddy’s cooking and you were so curious to see what he had chosen to prepare you for your birthday dinner. He put your plate down in front of you first and hot damn it looked amazing, your favorite, steak with a baked potato and sauteed veggies.

“Buddy it looks fantastic.”

You looked up at him, as he set Sam and his own plate down before taking his seat and Sam piped up with,

“Yeah, it looks great, can’t wait to dig in,”

“Well thank you both.”

You couldn’t believe how great today had been so far, they had both really spoiled you thus far and knowing them the night wasn’t over. You couldn’t help the moan you let out upon your first bite of the steak and that made Buddy smile. He loved cooking so much and loved sharing it with the people he loved even more, you were always so grateful and Buddy appreciated it, you never took him or what he could do for granted. Sam heaped on the praise as well as you ate, dinner was just so good. 

“So then this total Karen had the audacity to say that the dressing didn’t have sundried tomatoes in it, I made it myself, I know what went into it but she just wouldn’t drop it.”

“Lunch crowd can be really rough, huh?”

Sam asked and Buddy scoffed before taking another sip of his drink,

“You have no idea, I am so happy I don’t normally do lunch, so many women with their snooty girlfriends come in and act like they OWN the place you know?”

This was great, a delicious dinner and drinks and in such a lovely setting under the stars with your two favorite boys, just talking. You loved listening to Buddy go on about the crazy people he would have to deal with, he loved his job and the restaurant he worked in but being a bit of a higher end place they got some people who had some almost impossible expectations. 

Dinner had been done for a while, all having another drink and chatting still until Buddy cleared the dishes away, waving you off, insisting he had it handled. He came back shortly with two gifts in hand.

“You got me two presents?”

And he shook his head in response,

“No, no, Chuck dropped by the restaurant, she was in the area and dropped off her gift for you so I could pass it along.”

Made sense, she must have known what the boys were planning tonight, he set the two gifts down in front of you and you picked up the one on top. You read the tag seeing written out in curvy script-

“Happy Birthday Tina! Hope it’s a great day, I’m sure it was knowing those boys, enjoy the gift!-Chuck.”

You smiled at that, you and Chuck got along really well, before it was just you two talking whenever you came into the Saturn but since dating Sam you had become friends, she even insisted on including you in on her and Sam’s movie nights which you always had a fantastic time at. You proceeded to start unwrapping her gift and were very pleasantly surprised by what it was, it was the new CD by I Don’t Know How But They Found Me, their new album Razzamatazz that dropped literally today. 

“Oh wow! This just came out today, how’d Chuck get it so quick?”

“She might have ordered it in for the store to make sure she could get it for your birthday.

You glanced to Sam and asked,

“But the Saturn only carries like movie soundtracks, if that, not normal CDs.”

“She may have bent the rules slightly for such a special occasion.”

Your boys totally had a hand in this too, you were with them on the couch when the album announcement dropped way back and freaked out, both of them obviously remembered and knew they had to get it for your birthday no matter what, Chuck helped make that happen. You were going to have to thank her, you thought about bringing her lunch later that week to tell her so in person.

“It’s great, I cannot wait to listen to it!”

You set it aside and picked up Buddy’s gift finally. The box was gold with deep purple ribbon and it looked oddly familiar to you but you couldn’t quite place it. You untied the ribbon and lifted the lid and the realization hit you, 

“Buddy you didn’t.”

You looked across the table to him and that small smile his face as he asked,

“Did what?”

He was purposefully playing dumb. There was this chocolatier downtown, you always admired them and looked in the window but knew they were very high end and expensive, so hard to justify spending the money on something so frivolous, but you still enjoyed peeking in their window. Eyes raking over the elegant displays of confections, the flavor combinations looked so good and they were all so well decorated and enticing and it looks like Buddy here bought you a whole box. 

“Buddy I’ve looked up their prices, a box this big? That is way too expensive.”

Buddy waved his hand dismissively, 

“Who says I paid full price?”

“Oh did you actually do that?”

Sam asked, nudging Buddy on the arm and he said,

“Well…”

“What? What did he do?”

You asked with a smile and Buddy told you,

“They have this girl who works there. I met her through some of my restaurant buddies and she totally has a crush on me-”

Of course. Who could blame her though I mean look at him, and lord knows how confident and charismatic Buddy could be when he was in his element at work. 

“-and I may have used that to my advantage. I expressed some interest in their shop and she had me over one day after they were closed, she showed me how they do it and I took the opportunity to make this box for you.”

Oh even better! Buddy lovingly crafted this box of chocolates especially for you, how sweet was that? 

“So how far did you let this girl get anyway?”

You teased as you looked over the box, trying to decide which chocolate to try first. 

“Basically nowhere. Just flirted with her to get what I wanted.”

Poor girl didn’t stand a chance, you had been on the receiving end of Buddy’s flirting many a time and someone crushing on him, unused to dealing with him? You almost felt bad, you were sure she must have been a flustered mess, it wasn’t surprising she basically handed over an easily over 100 dollar box of chocolates like it was nothing. 

“You’re the worst.”

You and Sam said at the same time and that just made Buddy laugh, 

“Try one of them and then say that to me again.”

“Any recommendations?”

You inquired and Buddy hummed thoughtfully looking over the box and he pointed out one for you and one for Sam. Both of you picked up the ones he selected and took a bite and oh my God yeah him being a bit of a flirt to this girl seemed too cheap a price. Your chocolate had been filled with this rich salted caramel-esc stuff and Sam’s had been this strawberry creme’ one that had practically made his eyes roll back.

“Good right?”

Buddy asked a little smugly, obviously aware of the answer, he couldn’t help being a little proud and confident, desserts and candy weren’t his specialty but over the past few months he had been working hard to get better and it was paying off and you and Sam agreed eagerly. 

By the time your drink was finished you were all very relaxed, you were looking up at the stars, fingers on the rim of your glass as you spoke then,

“Thank you both so much. This is the best birthday I have ever had. You both completely spoiled me today.”

You felt Sam’s hand on your thigh and you looked down to meet his gaze and he said so sincerely,

“Awe Tina you deserve it.”

“Yeah Sam is right, you deserve to get treated like this, and not just on your birthday either.”

It was very true, today they did a lot but they normally treated you so well, much better than you were used to before you had gotten together with them. You still weren’t used to it but were so very thankful for it all the same. 

You did it without thinking. 

You leaned forward and kissed Sam and that's how it got started. 

All the starting and stopping and teasing going on today you were hungry for it. 

They were too.

Of course they were, I mean have you seen you? 

On a day like today no less, in one of your favorite outfits, in some frankly amazing make up and in such a good and relaxed mood, carefree, confident and happy. And it started to escalate, you were easily lost in it when Sam pulled you closer and your hand met his thigh, sliding up until you felt fingers under your chin, guiding you, turning your head, Buddy, not one to be left out of the action now taking your attention as he took his turn. His mouth found yours just as hungry and wanting and fuck, you would never get tired of that, how right it felt, and as you leaned closer you felt Sam’s hands find your waist as he leaned in closer and now you were surrounded on all sides, it heated up so quickly, kissing Buddy while Sam’s mouth found your neck. Your hand gripped Sam’s thigh harder your other hand gripped the front of Buddy’s shirt tugging him closer still and then you felt something curious-

A drop.

Of something hitting your forehead, what was that?

Another and another and fuck, the realization hit you as you broke the kiss, rain.

“Oh fuck-”

It hit hard. Part of the balcony was covered by the balcony on the next floor up but not all of it, and not the table so the next few minutes was a little rushed, you three realizing what was happening and quickly rushing to grab shit and run it inside. 

By the time the appropriate stuff had been brought inside you weren’t drenched but you were definitely significantly wetter, dishes in the sink and partially wet tablecloth dropped on the counter, kitchen chairs hastily dragged inside. 

“I think that’s all of it.”

Buddy said with a sigh, fingers brushing back some of the damp curls from his eyes as Sam added.

“Sorry your birthday dinner got rained out.”

“Oh no don’t worry, you know I love the rain.”

You said with a casual shrug, besides dinner was already done by then, again you didn’t get totally soaked and you did like the rain, no way a little water was going to ruin such a good time. Almost as if on cue you shivered, it was fall and much cooler than it was earlier this afternoon, you were a little cold and needed to get out of those wet clothes. 

That's how you ended up here now. 

In Buddy's bedroom, pressed between them again, shirt disposed of, Buddy behind you, hands on your shoulders sliding down your arms as Sam was taking care of your pants, sliding them down your hips slowly. Fuck it was good, all consuming, distracting, and just good. 

Sam was kissing you, your hands were occupied holding the shirt Sam had just gotten rid of, fingers gripping the fabric a tad too tightly as Buddy’s hands slipped over your sides, fingers meeting the lace edge of your bra. Sam pulled back, mouth moving, more kisses laid over your skin, over your jaw and down your neck, starting to slide your pants down as he moved his way down your body. 

So much to focus on as Buddy’s hands were fully focused on your breasts now, your head tipped back and met Buddy’s chest, eyes falling closed with a sigh as he touched you. Fingers finding your nipples and rolling them between his fingers, your back arching slightly, pushing further into his hands.

“Buddy, fuck…”

You felt so relaxed and comfortable with them, with this, you didn’t always hook up with both of them at the same time but it always seemed to flow so easily with the three of you. Sam was on his knees in front of you, pants almost all the way down as Sam said quietly,

“Help me out here man.”

“Course.”

Buddy’s hands moved and he unhooked your bra and threw it aside before wrapping his arms around your middle, he pulled you back towards his bed, getting on it and soon you were on your back, your head on Buddy’s lap, legs hanging off the edge of the bed as Sam finished peeling off your pants. 

Doing this in Buddy's bed just made sense when it was the three of you, his bed was much bigger, last thing you'd need is someone falling off mid-act after all. 

You looked up to Buddy, he brushed back some of your hair, slight smile on his face, you were looking into his eyes until you felt Sam’s mouth on your hip and his fingers hook into the waistband of your panties. It pulled your eyes down to look at the frankly sinful view of Sam as he was now, on his knees still on the floor, starting to take your panties off, kisses being placed over your hips and down your thighs, it made your breath catch. He was always so fucking good with his mouth and he knew it too, Sam wasn’t the most confident guy but he was very, very aware of his skills in this area and was justifiably confident about this, it was certainly well earned. 

He paused taking your panties off and spread your thighs, giving himself some more room, hands high up on your inner thighs, one thumb tracing the edge of your panties for a moment before running over the soaked fabric covering your core. A few more passes over your slit had you tilting your hips further into his touch. The pressure slowly increased as he passed over your clit and when you let out that first quiet moan and Buddy spoke up,

"Good?"

Eyes pulled back up, a quick nod and before you could respond properly you felt Sam's mouth press against you making you gasp, and that made Buddy chuckle softly. 

"Yeah I'd say so."

Sam said in a way that you could hear the smile in his voice, he tugged on the waistband of your panties and you tilted your hips up higher and finally he took your underwear off. 

If you thought you were getting spoiled before this well you were about to be proven wrong. 

This.

This is truly getting spoiled. 

Sam's fingers were so good, his thumb on your clit as he kissed your inner thighs and hips, taking his time, pulling breathy moans and sighs from you, Buddy's fingers running through your hair. Watching as Sam worked you over, he loved to watch this part, what Sam could do to you. When Sam's mouth really went to work, replacing his fingers, Buddy's hands started wandering again as he talked to you.

"How you doing Tina?" 

"Good-fuck-so good."

You gasped as Sam's tongue ran up over your clit slowly, you looked down, his eyes were closed, focused on the task at hand, he looked so hot, so into it that it made heat bloom in your chest. It felt fucking incredible, his hands cradling your hips as he ate you out. Kissing and licking, tongue running through your folds, one hand coming down, fingers teasing at your soaked entrance, as his tongue circled around your clit. 

"You look amazing, Tina."

"She tastes better."

Sam hummed and you moaned, thighs clenching, fuck you were so spoiled. Buddy's hands back on your breasts, teasing your nipples and Sam sucked on your clit whole two of his fingers were slipping in and out of you and the sounds they had you making, you simply couldn't be quiet. 

"Fuck-guy's-God yes."

Pleasure was building quickly, back arching, unsure of whose name to moan because they both were making you feel so good, one hands in Sam's short hair, holding him close to you, your other hand up by your head, gripping Buddy's thigh. 

"Seems like she's getting close."

You nodded frantically, bottom lip caught in your teeth, breathing ragged, nearly there, just a little more, 

"Well c'mon Tina, I want to see it, cum."

As if you had a choice in the matter? 

Then two of Sam's fingers curled inside of you as his tongue stayed on your clit but when Buddy tugged on your nipples your back arched and it was too much, you came with a cry and trembling thighs. 

Buddy's hands were back in your hair as you came down, Sam's fingers sliding out of you, light kisses over your thighs and hips, you felt amazing, practically floating. 

After a pause and catching your breath Sam asked,

"Ready for more?" 

But he asked it as he was kissing up your body and fuck you were hungry again already,

"God yes."

The make-out session continued, passed between the two of them, pulling at the remaining clothes they had on, helping strip them as bare as you were in that moment. You could still taste yourself on Sam's mouth and after a messy kiss with him when you kissed Buddy he groaned against your lips at the taste. 

"Fuck Tina-"

He always loved tasting you like that, the smeared remnants passed from mouth to mouth during heated kisses. You were sitting up now, on your knees, your back to Buddy's chest, kissing Sam, your hand finding him painfully hard. He let out the cutest groan when your hand wrapped around him and stroked down, he needed some attention desperately and lord knows he deserved it after how hard he just made you come on his fingers and tongue. Buddy's hands on your hips, adjusting you slightly as his hips pressed forward and you felt his cock slide over your still soaked folds, making you let out a small moan against Sam's mouth. You broke the kiss for a moment, Sam looked at you questioning as you brought a hand up, licking your palm while you maintained eye contact before replacing your now slick hand, gripping him harder and that had him let out a louder groan of your name,

"Tina-"

"Sam."

You breathed back and Buddy's hands gripped you harder, the drag of him over you felt so fucking good but you could tell he was getting impatient just as you were, and finally you were rewarded with the feeling of him slipping inside of you. The moan you let out was obscene, your arm wrapped loosely around Sam’s shoulders, foreheads pressed together, Buddy’s grip on your hips was almost bruising already, it felt amazing for him to be sheathed in your slick heat, you could feel Buddy’s breath on the back of your neck and you all just kind of stopped for a moment. Adjusting for a moment before you began to move, hips grinding back against Buddy, wanting him to start moving already and he chuckled a bit breathlessly,

“Alright-alright I get it.”

And then he slowly pulled back before driving forward again, hard, and you moaned his name, pace faltering slightly as you were still touching Sam, your mouth captured his again, and it was all just so fucking hot for you. 

You all found a good rhythm, heated kisses shared with Sam, touching him, hushed praise and dirty talk whispered back and forth, as Buddy’s fingers were digging into your flesh as he fucked into you, finding his pleasure in between your thighs and bringing more to you at the same time.

“You feel so fuckin’ good Tina.”

Buddy whispered in your ear and you moaned your response, an admission of how good he felt inside of you, 

“You too-fuck-Buddy-”

His pace sped up, so much build up throughout the day and how hot the situation was, how hot you were was making him find his end quicker than normal, you weren’t going to complain, you wanted it, one of his hands left your hip and snaked around your front, finding your clit, sloppy circles drawn over sensitive flesh that made you moan his name louder. 

“M close Tina-”

You pushed your hips back harder against him, if he kept this up you weren’t going to last much longer yourself, still so much sensation, the situation so exciting, 

“M-Me too”

And that was just the encouragement he needed to hold out that little bit longer that you needed. Pressure increased over your clit, and Sam’s head had dipped down and he was kissing your neck, hushed pleas of how badly he wanted to see you cum on Buddy’s cock right in front of him,

“Please Tina-need to have you-”

-And that is what really did it. You came first and that finally triggered Buddy into slipping over and it always felt incredibly good whenever he spilled inside of you, you were so lost in your orgasm that you faltered on touching Sam for a moment, not like he minded when he got to watch you feeling so amazingly good right in front of him, arm around his shoulders tightening as you rode out your pleasure. 

Buddy held still for a moment inside of you afterwards, just soaking in how good it felt to still be inside of you before slowly pulling out. You let out a soft groan at feeling him leave but you weren’t going to be left empty for long if you had anything to say about it. You needed Sam and fuck knows he needed you too.

You pulled closer to Sam and he knew just what you wanted, still sitting up as you got on top, legs on either side of his hips as you positioned yourself just right and when he slipped inside of you it made you sigh and him, groan at how good it felt. You were still so open, so messy, Buddy’s fresh cum still filling you up, Sam wouldn’t admit it willingly but sloppy seconds was a kind of weakness of his, something about it felt so dirty and exciting and you couldn’t lie, you felt the same way. 

You rolled your hips and slowly began to ride him. Sam’s hands on your waist, face buried in the crook of your neck as he moved with you. It felt so good, it always did, different than with Buddy, not quite as rushed or as hard but tonight after so much teasing it felt more like that, a little rougher, a little faster, it felt like he truly needed you right then, right there, just had to have you. 

They were so good at making you feel like this, desired, wanted, like they truly wanted you, needed you. 

You knew Sam wouldn’t last long but you were already very satisfied and all you were craving was another fresh load of cum inside of you, having both of them cum inside of you on the same night was always so good, being stuffed so full was just so gratifying. 

Buddy was still right there. 

Watching.

One of his hands found your hip and the other slipped around, gripping your throat from behind, pressure was light but very present, he was leaned in so close you could feel those soft brown curls on the side of your face, 

“You look incredible right now-”

“Buddy.”

You breathed, leaning back just a little into his touch and he continued,

“No really I mean it, you look delicious Tina.”

You knew he meant it. 

“How’s it feel? Sam fucking you with my cum still inside of you?”

Did he have to be so good at dirty talk? He was almost maddeningly good at it,

“Fe-Feels good, so fucking good.”

You could almost feel him smirking as he said,

“Yeah I bet it does, so dirty, needing two guys to please you, we’ve really ruined you, huh?”

The hand Buddy had laid on your throat squeezed lightly and you nodded, a particularly hard thrust upwards from Sam’s hips made you gasp and you knew he was so close. 

“Shit-Tina-”

A hushed warning and you begged, you fucking begged for it,

“Sam, c’mon, please, cum in me, fuck, please!”

“Awe you heard her Sam, give the birthday girl what she wants.”

And Sam’s grip on your waist tightened and you could feel his strong thighs tense under you and he came buried to the hilt inside of you with a groan of your name that sounded so good, feeling him cum inside made you let out a groan of your own, it just felt right. 

You were both still for a moment, just trying to catch your breath. Buddy’s hand was still on your throat and he was still so close as he whispered,

“Get up Tina.”

You let out a questioning hum and the hand he had on your hip squeezed and you complied, unsure of why, slipping Sam out of you slowly until you felt Buddy’s hand slide over your hip and cup your still overly sensitive cunt. You let out a small whine as his fingers dragged through your folds and you whispered his name, trying to tell him it was almost too much to bear,

“Buddy-”

“Hey shhh it’s alright.”

He whispered and his grip on your throat tightened just a little and you felt two of his fingers slide inside of you, a few passes in and out that had you breathing harder until he removed his fingers again. He brought his hand up, looking it over for a minute, what a mess, fingers were coated in your shared mess and then Buddy brought those same fingers to his mouth and cleaned them. The sound that left him when he did was frankly far too arousing than it had any right to be, you had just gotten off twice, been thoroughly fucked but the sight and sound of one of your boyfriends eagerly enjoying the mess you all made together was too fucking hot. 

“You make it look so good.”

Sam broke the silence and Buddy laughed, finally removing his hand from your throat, easing off of you as he asked,

“You finally going to try it?”

“One of these times I’m sure.”

Sam still sounded unsure but you could tell he was curious, like most things he would take them at his own pace.

This felt so good.

Coming down, sweaty, post fuck and all sprawled in Buddy’s bed. Between your two boys, soft kisses being shared around, relaxing, feeling so good, so happy.

“So how would you say your birthday was this year?”

Sam asked as he slung and arm over you and you had to laugh before saying,

“Best ever.”

“Really? Best ever?”

Buddy asked as he glanced over to you, he looked so cute, curls spread out over his pillow,

“Easily.”

You responded and glanced at the clock, it was Friday and still early, no need to rush off to bed, you took the whole weekend off for your birthday. You took some more time in bed with your boys, just cuddled up and talking until Buddy asked,

“So do you want your birthday dessert?”

“Oh, I thought the chocolates were it, you mean there is more?”

You asked and Buddy scoffed, 

“Course there is Tina.”

Dessert sounded fucking amazing right about now.

“How about we put some clothes on, watch a movie on the couch and have that dessert.”

An amazing suggestion by Sam once again and you agreed. So soon you were on the couch with Sam, in just his shirt and a pair of pj pants you stole from Buddy, feeling so relaxed you were worried you might pass out before the movie even had a chance to get started, when Buddy came in with a tray, 

“All ready.”

Another unexpected surprise but a welcome one when he set the tray down.

“Oh fuck Buddy, peach cobbler really?”

“Mmmhmm. I remember you saying you weren’t a big cake fan and love this kind of thing more.”

“More like I remembered.”

Sam piped up and Buddy rolled his eyes,

“It was a team effort okay?”

You took the plate happily and on the first bite it made you want to moan the same way breakfast had that morning, 

“It’s so good.”

The peach cobbler was served with vanilla bean ice cream with you found out that Buddy had-

“-made it myself.”

You were impressed, and struck by just how lucky you were. 

That was how you finished out your birthday day. Watching a comedy movie, eating homemade peach cobbler and ice cream, cuddling and laughing and talking. By the time the movie was done you were exhausted and you were carried off to bed and were practically asleep before your head hit the pillow. 

Once again thank God for the size of Buddy’s bed because it was perfectly sized for the three of you to cuddle together up in it. A boy on either side and a head full of good dreams, happy birthday to you.


End file.
